The present invention relates to a curable resin, and more particularly to a curable resin having a hydrolyzable silyl group at the molecular ends or side chains, and having excellent flexibility, solvent resistance and adhesion to organic materials, and a process for preparing the curable resin.
Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 36395/1979 discloses that a hydrolyzable silyl group containing-vinyl resin has excellent curability at ordinary temperature, adhesion to inorganic materials such as concrete, glass, a steel plate and aluminum, and weatherability. However, the silyl group containing-vinyl resin disclosed is unsatisfactory in flexibility, solvent resistance and adhesion to organic materials. For overcoming the above-mentioned defects, it is considered to blend the vinyl resin with other resins. However, the vinyl resin with which other flexible resins are blended has the defect that the dryability is poor though the flexibility can be improved. Also, when the silyl group-containing vinyl resin is blended with other solvent resistant resins to improve the solvent resistance of the vinyl resin, the compatibility with other resins of the obtained resin becomes poor.
An object of the present invention is to provide a hydrolyzable silyl group-containing vinyl resin having the excellent flexibility, solvent resistance and adhesion to organic materials in addition to the excellent curability at ordinary temperature, adhesion to inorganic materials and weatherability.
The above and other objects of the present invention will become apparent from the description hereinafter.